Mario Kart 9
by Dream Guardian King Allen
Summary: With Mario Kart 8 out and Smash Bros doing character trailers, I thought I do my own as I give you my version of what they should do in the next Mario Kart game. Cannot suggest characters for the main game, but items, tracks, and DLC characters are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome everyone to another new story! With Mario Kart 8 out and the trailers for new characters for Smash Bros. happing I thought why not do those for Mario Kart? Have a trailer for new racers while showing what's new for the new game. So I present to you a series of character and gameplay trailers for what I think should happen for Mario Kart 9!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Announcement Trailer

A news report comes flashing on to the screen as an announcer goes, "You're watching MKS, Mushroom Kingdom Sports. With us today is star reporter Kylie Koopa, who is with Toadsworth to give us a special announcement. Take it away Kylie."

The screen switches to an image of two figures; one was a turtle like creature with a green cap, pink bows, a camera hanging from her neck, magenta shell, and pink shoes; the other figure was a mushroom like creature with a brown, light-brown head, a white mustache, spectacles, a cane, purple vest and jacket, and a red bowtie. "Thanks Jack, I am here with Toadsworth, royal advisor to Princess Peach, who has an announcement to make. Go ahead Toadsworth," said Kylie addressing the mushroom advisor.

"Thank you Kylie, now then, I am here to announce on the Princess's behave the ninth annual Mushroom Gran Prix. This year, we have a very exciting event with racers coming from all over the kingdom to see if they will be accepted and compete in this year's event," explained Toadsworth.

"Over the past two years you have introduced the hang-gliders, underwater driving, and now anti-gravity which all have changed the way racing is being done. Tell us what is next for the racing circuit," asked Kylie.

"This year we plan on using the same elements as in previous years, but we are tweaking some elements that were deemed un-desirable last year. So why don't I show you and the viewers some of the racers practicing their driving skills on one of our test tracks," said Toadsworth as he and Kylie turned to face a screen as it showed a track with elements of regular kart driving, underwater racing, hang-glider flying, and anti-gravity ramps.

A garage door opens and zooming out comes sixteen figures all driving the standard kart. "And here they are ladies and gentlemen, sixteen racers racing down onto the field," announced Kylie as the drivers raced around the track in order to win first. "Allow me to introduce them for you. First we have everyone's favorite hero Mario, next we have his ghost-busting brother Luigi, and then we have the lovely Princess Peach and her fiery cousin Princess Daisy. Here's everyone's favorite dinosaur Yoshi. Now comes that no good brute Bowser, right behind him is the big ape himself Donkey Kong! Next is Princess Peach's personal assistant Toad, alongside him is one of many Koopa Troopas here to represent his folks at home, now here's the mysterious Shy Guy returning for a second round of racing goodness. Following behind are the Wario duo, Wario and Waluigi, always up to no good. Last but not least, here comes the baby versions of the Mario Bros. and the Princesses Peach and Daisy, I'd like to know how they got here in the first place."

"Yes, it is quite an exciting sight and we have many more racers coming to compete as we are waiting for applications to start coming in anytime soon," said Toadsworth as he looked away from the screen.

"Any more details about the upcoming racing season we should know about?" asked Kylie.

"Well this year will feature a bit of a twist, along with the regular cups consisting of four tracks we are also going to have a cross country race which will take the racers all though the Mushroom Kingdom going across numerous terrains to see who are the best drivers, the top sixteen will move on to compete in the Rainbow Cup," explained Toadsworth.

"Care to explain the Rainbow Cup?" asked Kylie.

"Certainly," replied Toadsworth. "The Rainbow Cup consists of all the Rainbow Roads from previous years along with a brand new Rainbow Road we have built for this year. The racer who performs the best in this cup will be declared the best racer in the kingdom and will receive a special prize which will be revealed once we start the actual race."

"Well that does sound exciting. We look forward to seeing what you guys have planned for this year's racing season, and who will show up in this event. For all those watching at home, keep it here on Mushroom Kingdom Sports as we continue to update this upcoming event. This is Kylie Koopa signing off," said Kylie as she gives a thumbs up to the camera and the screen fades to black.

**Dream Guardian King Allen: I hope you all enjoyed this little preview as I hope to see your support of this story. Also before anyone asks, I have already chosen the racer roster for this story, but that doesn't mean you cannot take a few guesses as to who they are. Also, if you want to give ideas for new items, tracks, or anything else, you are free to do so, but ONLY in a review and if you have other things to say about the chapter. I am also looking for an editor to help me with me stories, for more information check out my profile, as well as some of my other work, you might find something you like. Please read, review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Trollin Since 1985

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Hello again everyone to another installment of Mario Kart 9. Now I plan on releasing these reveals on either when I get them done or if I get 10 reviews for the story. I am also supporting any ideas for tracks, items, and gameplay fix for the game. Just let me know in a review. Now that that is out of the way here is the first trailer showing a new racer joining the roster.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

It's a sunny day at Mario Kart Stadium, where on the outside there is a poster that reads, _"Racer Tryouts Today! First Four are in Tournament!"_

Inside the stadium was a group of twelve racers on their final lap to earn a spot in the tournament. The judges watching the spectacle were Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth, waiting to see who would join them.

The racers were approaching the finish line and the judges could recognize some of the racers. Dry Bones was out in front in first so it was a shoe in to come back. Next was Metal Mario coming in for second, securing his place in the tournament. Third was Birdo, coming back into the racing league after a short break.

Pink Gold Peach was coming up to the finish line as she was in four place, meaning if she crossed the line in fourth she would be back for a second round of racing. However another racer was catching up to her and managed to be nose to nose with Pink Gold Peach. Time slowed down as Pink Gold Peach saw who had caught up with her; a brown mushroom creature with eyes, fangs, and stubby feet, commonly known as: A GOOMBA!?

_[Flashback to a few days ago]_

Inside a café, a Goomba had finished watching the announcement for the racing tournament, after dropping a few coins on the table the Goomba rushed over to apply for a spot to tryout. The Goomba made it to the registration table and got in line for handing in application. After a few minutes of standing in line, the Goomba made it to the desk to hand in his application. Once the clerk saw the Goomba he turned his nose refusing to take the form. The clerk pointed to a sign the read, _"Applicants must have arms in order to race."_ The Goomba hopped in anger at this, but the clerk just shook his head and pulled a lever that was under the desk. Goomba was then launched into the air by a spring trap sending him far away.

Goomba was flying through the air with a sad look on his face with his application in his mouth, _"If only I had arms,"_ the Goomba though before he started descending at an unsafe rate. Goomba soon crashed through roof of someone's house. Fortunately, the Goomba landed in a pile of pillows that the person had lying around. Goomba's application dropped out of his mouth as it floated to a person's hand, the camera pans to reveal Professor E. Gadd holding the application.

Goomba woke up and saw the professor and the damage he did to his lab. The Goomba tried to sneak out of the lab without being seen, but the professor put a hand on top of Goomba, turned him around and looked at him, then his application, and then Goomba again. Gadd thought for a moment tapping his finger on Goomba's head before he came up with an idea.

Gadd threw the application into the air and went over to work on a new device. Goomba caught his application as he watch Gadd work with his tools. Soon items started flying through the air as kart parts, scraps, nuts, bolts, and even a bullet bill was tossed and shot through the air; Goomba was trying to avoid all this while Gadd was working.

Soon Gadd was done and revealed his newest creation, a kart without a steering wheel. Goomba came over to the kart and looked at it for a moment before Gadd took his application and invited him to try out the kart. Goomba got into the kart while Gadd showed Goomba via video screen how it work. The kart used a gyroscope to turn so all Goomba had to do was lean in one direction in order to turn, the rest of the kart's functions worked the same way.

Then, Gadd and Goomba spent the next few hours testing the new kart as Goomba learned how to drive a racing vehicle. It took a few tries, and a few crashes, but Goomba got the hang of driving and was able to go around the track like a pro. Goomba thanked Gadd for his help, grabbed his application and raced to the registration desk once again.

_[Return to tryout race]_

We cut back to present time as Goomba and Pink Gold Peach were less than 100 feet from the finish line when they were neck and neck both determined to earn a spot on the roster of one of the most exciting sports events in the Mushroom Kingdom. Both racers were speeding down the tracks at high velocity; soon they made it to the finish line in a photo finish.

The judges reviewed the results of the photo as the two racers got out of their karts to wait for the results. The judges turned to the racers and looked at them with stone faces. Goomba was nervous of being not accepted into the race. Soon Mario took a stamp and punches one of the applications; he then took another stamp and punches the other. The two racers got their applications back to see who won; Goomba saw a big green check mark on his form, while Pink Gold Peach got a big red 'x.' Pink Gold Peach froze in place while Goomba just danced around happy to be in the race. Goomba then jumped in the air tapped Pink Gold Peach with his foot and the metal princess fell to the ground.

**[Insert **_**Super Mario Bros. Death Music**_**]**

Goomba continued to dance around while Metal Mario carried Pink Gold Peach away. Mario had a smile on his face happy to see a new racer join the roster.

New Character!

Goomba!

Trolling Gamers since 1985!

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And there you have it three returning racers and one brand new racer and join the cast of characters in the Mario Kart series. There are lots more characters left but for now we are going to start with this one. Like I said I will be updating this story when I get 10 reviews for it or I get a chapter done, whichever comes last. I also have other stories that I need to update as well, so feel free to take a look at those and tell me what you think because the more support I get for a story, the more likely I will work on it again. Don't forget to read, review, favorite, and follow, and I'll you guys later. Bye!**


	3. Furious Driving

**Dream Guardian King Allen: On August 11, 2014, the world lost one of its funniest people, Robin Williams who did the voice of Genie form **_**Aladdin**_** committed suicide and it is a tragedy in it of itself**_**.**_** He also stared in **_**Jumunjii **_**and **_**Hook**_**. We will miss you Robin Williams, rest in peace, to the man who made all of us laugh.**

**So with that out of the way, I am happy to be back. I have been busy getting back into school and finding time to write. Also Nintendo is having a bit of a leak problem so the Smash characters are busy trying to fix that, so no Super Smash Bros: the Movie until maybe a new character is revealed. Also I put some upcoming projects that I plan to do as well as a new poll, I won't be working on these new stories until I am done with at least one the current stories I am working on.**

**This new race track is created by firedragon24k. Thank you for the inspiration for a brand new course.**

**Disclaimer: All characters of the Mario Kart series belong to their respective owners.**

It was beautiful day on a brand new track called Pinna Coaster. Lakitu floats down with his fishing line with the start lights attached. The countdown for the starting of the race began.

_3…2…1…Go!_

The buzzer sounded and the race began, Mario, Luigi, and ten other racers where racing on a roller coaster. After the starting line the track becomes anti-gravity coming up a steep incline. At the top of the incline, a steep decline came and the coaster began. The racers drove along the coaster's tracks in complete anti-gravity. The track banked and curved while the racers threw items at one another with shells and bananas peels. The track went into a corkscrew and even a few loop-de-loops. The racers also had to avoid the coaster cars that came right at them all throughout the course.

Toad was in the lead before a blue shell came up behind him and blasted him; Toadette came up and raced past Toad while he was recovering from the blue shell. The racers kept switching positions for the next lap before the final lap came up with Mario and Luigi battling each other for the lead, giving each other the death stare as they tried to beat each other.

Unbeknownst to Mario and Luigi, someone fired an ice flower on Mario and Luigi, freezing them in blocks of ice before skidding to a stop at the finish line. The mysterious racer had a hood keeping his face hidden, drove his kart past Mario and Luigi and stopping at the finish line. The other racers skidded to a halt upon seeing Mario and Luigi frozen and a mysterious racer coming onto the track.

The figure removed his hood revealing a green man with swirling glasses, a smile like the Cheshire cat, a whisp of black hair, and a red coat. The figure cackles and says, "I have FURY!"

**Fawful has Fury!**

Fawful looked at Mario and Luigi in their frozen states before breaking the ice. Once Mario and Luigi were out of their icy prison, they leapt out of their karts and got into a battle stance. Mario, Luigi, and Fawful stared each other down waiting for the other to make a move. Fawful reached for something in his coat, Mario and Luigi reacted to this and got ready to fight. From out of his coat, Fawful pulls out a piece of paper, his application to be a racer. Mario and Luigi both raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other and then back at Fawful.

They did not want to make him a racer, but not doing it would also bring trouble later on. Mario took Fawful's application and brought out a pen. Mario signed the document meaning that Fawful was now a racer in the Mushroom Grand Prix. Fawful was handed back his application, after reviewing it, Fawful returned to his kart and drove away. The other racers where able to breathe a sigh of relief, with having Fawful gone and without incident. That was before a Bom-bomb was thrown at the racers and had exploded, with Fawful laughing like a maniac.

**Dream Guardian Allen Kirk: And there you have it another racer for Mario Kart. You would think that with the popularity of the Mario and Luigi RPG series, at least one character from it would make an appearance in other games. I would be glad if this fan favorite ever made it out in any other games, since he has made his place in the Mario universe. Another announcement, thanks to the news of LINK from the **_**Legend of Zelda **_**coming to Mario Kart 8 thanks to DLC. I have decided to have you guys sending DLC characters, tracks, cups, and items with this story and it does not have to be just Mario anymore, thanks to the DLC we are getting Zelda race tracks. So get out there and send me your ideas for tracks, items, and new cups in your reviews. Also, I will be accepting characters for DLC packs, I have chosen the racers for the game itself without DLC, but with DLC in mind you can make as many requests as you like, the only rule is that it has to be from Nintendo and the request must be in you review of the story. With that said I'll see you all later. Read, follow, favorite, review.**


	4. Brat Attack

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Hello everybody, sorry it took so long to update this but, life happened and I couldn't make the time to write and I just wasn't feeling up to writing this story. But to make up for it, I wrote this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Brat Attack**

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were enjoying a nice friendly race at the old Baby Park track from Double Dash. Unbeknownst to them, eight shadowy figures watched in the distance, sitting in their karts they had decided to wipe out some of their completion before the racing circuit started. The eight figures zoomed onto the track in hot pursuit of Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Once the figures left the shadows, they were revealed to be none other than the prince of the Koopas: Bowser Jr. along with his generals the Koopalings, driving kart versions of their koopa clown cars.

**Bowser Jr. and Koopalings Bring Their Vengeance**

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings start zooming toward the baby plumbers. Baby Luigi saw the new racers on the track and alerted his brother. Baby Mario turned around and saw Iggy trying to ram him. B.M. (Baby Mario) drove out of the way and dodged Iggy before he got too close. The racers hit a wave of item boxes, B.M. got a red shell and he threw it at Iggy causing him to spin out of control. Larry and Lemmy tried to make plumber kart sandwich as they went on either side of B.M. with the Koopalings having green shells ready to throw at him. Larry and Lemmy got closer and closer to B.M. and were ready to throw their green shells. Just before they let their green shells fly, B.M. applied the brakes on his kart, causing the Koopalings to hit themselves and spin out of control. The little distraction allowed B.M. to drive around the daze and confused generals.

Baby Luigi found himself surrounded by Ludwig, Morton, Wendy, and Roy. The four Koopalings were trying to box Baby Luigi in for a final attack. Once the four generals had the toddler pinned he began to panic and called out for his brother. Baby Mario heard his brother's call for help and sprang into action, he drove into an item box, hoping for something useful to help his brother, and he prayed that he did not get coins. The item randomizer stopped at the fire flower. Baby Mario smiled at this and activated the item, and aimed for the Koopalings. Ludwig brought out a bob-omb and looked at Baby Luigi with evil intent. But before they could get the chance to use the bomb a fire ball hit Roy sending him spiraling out of control behind the racers, then another fireball hit Wendy sending her back along the track. Baby Luigi saw his chance to escape since two of the racers that kept him boxed were gone so he drove away from the remaining Koopalings. Soon two more fireballs hit Morton and Ludwig sending them crashing into Larry and Lemmy who were trying to catch up with the group, Ludwig noticed that the fuse was lit on Bob-omb and tried to get rid of it, but it proved fruitless as it started a game of hot potato with the other Koopalings, soon the bomb exploded taking with it four char-boiled Koopalings.

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi cheered as they thought their troubles were behind them, but the sound of motorcycle tires proved them wrong. A figure of a bike busted through the track barrier and chased after the two toddlers, the figure is revealed to be Bowser's loyal assistant Kamek.

**Kamek Enchants the Course**

Kamek pursued the two infants with much ferocity thanks to past failures; he brought out a white squid like creature known as a blooper and let it float in the air. The blooper flew through the air before floating in front of the two infants; the blooper then spilled ink all over their faces, taking away their ability to see the track effectively. Kamek slowed down in order for Bowser Jr. to catch up, Bowser Jr. then brought out an old Bowser shell that was still able to pack a powerful punch. Bowser Jr. threw the Bowser shell, once it was deployed the shell grew to enormous size and was hurling down the track at a moderate pace as it approached Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

Bowser Jr. and Kamek were laughing at their evil deed about to be completed when they heard screams of panic coming from not in front of them but behind them. The turned around and saw the Koopalings being chased by a giant Yoshi egg. Bowser Jr. and Kamek screaming in terror as the Yoshi egg came closer and closer to them as they foolishly tried to escape from being squashed. Unfortunately for the Koopalings, Bowser Jr. and Kamek, they all ended up being squashed by the giant egg as it rolled over them flattening them and destroying their karts in the process.

The giant egg continued to roll down the track as it was fast approaching the Bowser Shell which was nearly about to hit Baby Mario and Baby Luigi who still had ink on their faces and were trying to get it off of themselves. The Bowser Shell was about to hit them when it exploded into a thousand pieces thanks to the Yoshi egg which exploded into a thousand pieces as well due to the impact of the Bowser Shell. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi got the ink out of their eyes and saw the wreckage left behind by the Bowser Shell and Yoshi egg and stopped it order to look over the damage. They soon heard the sound of a single engine running coming from behind, they turned around to see Yoshi coming in his own kart and waving at the two infants. The two brothers smiled and waved back, the three of them soon left Baby Park after a long day of excitement.

We soon see Kamek waddling as fast as he can, as Bowser Jr. is chasing him with Kamek's broom in hand, ready to smack the wizard on the head.

** Dream Guardian King Allen: And there you have it the return of a Double Dash track and two returning items, and nine characters revealed in one chapter. Hopefully this makes you happy for a little bit. I am still accepting new track ideas as well as DLC characters if you have any ideas for them, just send them to me in a review or a PM if you so choose. The more support I get for a story, the more likely I may update it more often. Well, I am out of here so don't forget to read, follow, and review. Bye.**


	5. Ghostly Science

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everybody to another installment of Mario Kart 9 and also Happy New Year. This brand new track that is featured here is brought to us by a person known only as THE HINT, he gave me a genius track concept and I had to put it in since not only did it follow Mario Kart tradition with a haunted house track, but it also gave spotlight to another Nintendo game. HINT whoever you are, thank you and I hope to hear any more ideas you have in the future. Along with this track, another newcomer is introduced into the racing circuit. So without further ado let's get stared.**

**Ghostly Science**

Deep in the heart of the Evershade Valley, there stands a starting line next to a small shack within distance of a foreboding mansion that stood in the background. Twelve racers are revving up their engines waiting for the signal to start the race. The spotlight Lakitu came and started the countdown for the race to start.

Once the horn blew, the racers were off heading toward the gates of Gloomy Manor, crashing through the front door as they raced down the hallway. As the racers go down the hallway, the suits of armor start slamming their swords down upon the racers causing some to spin out of control. Those that made it past the possessed armor drove into the Foyer and then they turn left into the common hall where they head to the elevator. Suddenly a poltergeist appeared and created a hole in the floor leading to the cellar, where the giant spider is attacking the racers.

After making it past the giant spider, the racers went through a portal that transported them to the next leg of the race. The racers exit the portal and find themselves passing a gate with two stars on it, signaling that they have entered the second phase of the race.

The racers found themselves in a crypt; they raced out the door and through the graveyard of Haunted Towers where a crowd of ghosts were cheering as they watched the race. The racers entered into an anti-gravity section as they raced inside the giant tree in a grand spiral formation before coming to the top where the tree house stood. The tree house area was big where the racers had to avoid the possessed stairs as they made their way to the next portal.

The racers entered their third lap in this long race; they found themselves in a canyon a short distance from the Old Clockworks with a long stretch of sand with pillars of falling sand coming onto the track with mummies patrolling the roads, then it goes towards a jump that lands on giant rotating gears. The racers were dodging the sand dunes left and right along with the mummies. We focus the action on Luigi who is putting his attention on the race at hand. Coming up behind Luigi was King Boo, purple crown, scary eyes, long tongue and all. King Boo had a green Koopa shell aimed for Luigi, who was unaware of the danger behind him. King Boo was about to throw the shell when a red shell came up from behind the ghost king and hit the kart causing King Boo to spin out of control. The one who threw the red shell was revealed to be Professor E. Gadd in the standard kart with his symbol on the front of it. E. Gadd waved to Luigi as he raced past him, Luigi waved back and sped up in order to catch up with the scientist. The racers made it to the next portal, after landing on a small patch of sand.

The racers landed on a snow blanketed road as they approached the abandoned mines as they started the fourth portion of the race. The racers entered a tunnel that lead underground into the mines. They raced past gondolas that slowly made their way across the track, a lot of the racers made it past the obstacles while others weren't so lucky. The racers then went down the skip slope via gliding, at the end of the slope the ice boss opening its mouth revealing the final portal.

The racers came out of the portal gliding towards the Treacherous Mansion initiating the final leg of the race. The racers touchdown of the front porch and raced towards two branching paths. One path went left and went down the hallways into the Dark Age Exhibit and then the Ice Age Exhibit all while avoiding ghosts that were carrying stuff; the racers entered a portal and landed in the Nautical Exhibit and after a tight turn they went into the train exhibit and then into another portal that led o the finish circle. The other path that went right was like the other path but instead went through the Jungle Exhibit, Ancient Exhibit, Space Exhibit, and the Aviation Exhibit before finally ending the long and grueling race.

At the winner's circle it is revealed that the winners at E. Gadd, Luigi, and Toad in the respective order from first to third. Daisy along with Luigi's pet ghost dog, ran up to Luigi and hugged him for doing well in the race, Daisy kissed Luigi's cheek causing the Italian plumber to blush. E. Gadd was overjoyed to be the winner of his very first race of his kart racing career. King Boo was the only one not happy, having place in tenth place in front of Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy. R.O.B. came over to King Boo and gave the ghost king its tenth place, R.O.B. looked at King Boo and said, "At least you get to race again. I got replaced with a new guy; only hope for me is to become a DLC character." The robot made his way back to the lab in order to prepare the next track for the next race.

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And Done! I am back and sorry for the delay, I just haven't been wanting to write this story. Also the hard drive on my laptop has been apparently been dying on me so I had to deal with that. Also the holidays have kept me busy, with visiting family and stuff, and Christmas was a great time. I got Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon and both Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby and they are all awesome. A few things I want to say is this: I would like to know which of the old tracks from past games you want to see in this new game. The rules are simple: pick two tracks from each of the past eight games; they cannot be retro tracks that have already been in a retro cup before. One more thing, no Rainbow Road and Bowser's Castle, I have special plans for those tracks, I have chosen a track from Double Dash and Short Circuit, so that narrows it down a little. One more thing, let me know if you want something special regarding Amiibo support, I want to see what you guys want to do with that. One more thing, send me any ideas you have for tracks, items, and DLC characters via review or PM, I will put your suggestions on a list so I can choose the best out of the bunch. That's it from me, let me know in the reviews how you like the chapter and also you can keep track of my progress on other chapters for my other stories on my profile. I hope to having my laptop fixed so I can continue to write very soon, remember to read, review, follow, and favorite my stories. See ya.**


	6. E3 Trailer

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another installment of Mario Kart 9, this time around picture that it is E3 2022 and Nintendo is doing their digital event and showing off their games and Mario Kart 9 is their first game because it's its 30****th**** anniversary. Thank you for all your support for getting this story 750 views, and 16 reviews. I hope that I can get it up to 20 reviews with this chapter. I want to thank Cooking Yoshpa for coming up with the idea for two of the tracks featured in this chapter. Now on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Announcer: Welcome to the Nintendo digital event at E3. Now for your host, President of Nintendo of America and COO here to talk about what's next for Nintendo: Reggie Fils-Aime!

[Reggie walks up onto the stage]

Reggie: Hello and welcome to the Nintendo Digital Event, we have a bunch of games that we want to show you. First game of the day, is a series near and dear to Nintendo fans: Mario Kart. And we are celebrating 30 years of Mario Kart with Mario Kart 9.

[Montage footage of every Mario Kart game through the years.]

[Images of the new game is shown with new tracks and the confirmation of Rosalina returning to the game.]

[A title appears on the screen: Characters]

Reggie: Over the years we have brought in more and more Mario characters into the Mario Kart series with each installment. This time when we were choosing the characters we deciding to place some limitations, one of them being "Have they made their mark in the Mario universe?" We removed some of the characters that didn't really feel like they deserved a spot on the Mario Kart roster, like Pink Gold Peach. We heard the complaints, and we listened, that was a terrible idea.

[Footage of all the characters racing including the new characters]

Reggie: As of right now we brought back fan favorites like Dry Bones, Birdo, King Boo, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. The new characters we have introduced have all made their own mark on the Mario universe and plus a lot of fans wanted to bring them into the game. So far the new characters we have introduced are a Goomba, Fawful from the Mario and Luigi games, Professor E. Gadd, and Kamek. We choose these characters specifically because one way or another they have made their mark on the Mario universe, for that reason we cut out characters like Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach, and Tanokii Mario. We have more new characters to reveal in the future for both the main game and DLC. We hope you enjoy our picks.

[A title appears on the screen: Items]

Reggie: An important staple in the Mario Kart series are the items. In all the past installments we featured items to make the race more interesting over the years. We brought back a bunch of the old favorites and a few we haven't seen in a long while. One of the first changes we made was getting rid of the coins from the item menu, we heard your complaints and we are just getting rid of them as an item, they will still be on the tracks for you to collect.

Reggie: We also brought back the super horn as everyone seems to like the idea of being able to take out the dreaded blue shell, so we decided to keep it. We made a few changes with the blooper item, it covers about 75% of the screen and even messes with your map screen on the gamepad but on the gamepad it only covers about 30% so you can at least see where you're going, we didn't want to make it to horrible.

Reggie: Next we have two new items to show you today: Luigi's Flashlight and Nasty Nine. The flashlight item when activated darkens the whole track leaving everyone blind even on the gamepad, the only one that can see the track is the one who has the item and uses the flashlight to travel down the track; one snag of this item is that other players can follow you since they can also see your flashlight, so be careful when you activate it because it can also be used to your disadvantage. The next new item we have today is Nasty Nine, this is like the lucky seven and crazy eight but this team with some different items; these items include green shell, red shell, banana, mushroom, star, blooper, bob-omb, super horn, and lightning. This is another items in the series where you will rarely get it as we feel as items like these are a little over powered so we try and limit them as much as possible without them having becoming an item where nobody has a chance to get it.

Reggie: All the returning items from past games return for this game and we are happy to announce that we are bringing back some of the giant items from Mario Kart Double Dash. Get ready for the return of the Bowser Shell, Giant Banana and the Yoshi Egg.

[A title appears on the screen: Retro and New Tracks]

Reggie: Now we get to everyone's favorite part of any Mario Kart game: the tracks you get to race on. Ever since the GBA era we incorporated retro tracks into the games along with the new tracks and this game is no different. Let us start with the Retro Tracks.

Reggie: We love bringing back old tracks and putting them in the new games as it gives us the opportunity to update the tracks and sometimes mess with the track altogether to make it better. One of those tracks is the fan favorite Baby Park from Double Dash. Today we put together footage from eight of those tracks today to off the changes we made. Here are the tracks for you pleasure.

[Footage of the new Retro Tracks are revealed. First one up is a HD revamp of Ribbon Road from Mario Kart: Super Circuit_, _now with some anti-gravity sections. Second is the Figure 8-Circuit from the DS game. Third is Cheese Land from Super Circuit_, _hills and valleys have been added in order to make the track more interesting. Fourth is the fan favorite, Sunshine Airport from Mario Kart 8, the track is exactly the same as it was in the past game. Fifth is Rosalina's Iceworld from Mario Kart 7, the track is unchanged. Sixth is Dry Dry Ruins form Mario Kart Wii, the wall jumps at the beginning of the tomb section is replaced with anti-gravity creating two more tight turns on the track. Seventh track revealed is Vanilla Lake 1 from the original Mario Kart game with a major graphic overhaul, but the layout is basically the same. Last track revealed is Koopa Beach 1 from the same game is shown being given the same graphic overhaul.]

Reggie: And now it is time to show off some new tracks, we have four new tracks to show to you today, I hope you all are excited to race on them when the game comes out.

[First of the new tracks shown is called Luigi Stadium. The layout is similar to Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 but this time it takes place in the day time and has some opportunities for clever shortcuts and features an anti-gravity section the splits the course into two different routes.]

[Next track is called Perilous Palace Path, it is a three section race with the first section being a forest area with racers avoiding falling trees and anti-gravity section on the inside of a log. The next section takes place in a volcano with racers avoiding falling in lava and lava geysers all over the track. The last section of the track is more of the traditional circuit motif with a loop to drive on revealing some more scenery as racers make across the finish line.]

[Third track featured is called E. Gadd Assembly Line. Racers are trying to avoid being blasted of the track by giant F.L.U.D.D nozzles and onto huge gears and conveyer belts. The racers also past a hallway of ghosts that slow them down every time the racers hit them.]

[The fourth and final track is called Wario Casino, a huge casino area ran by Wario that he has converted part of to be a racetrack. The racers drive across a giant roulette wheel that either slows you down or speeds you up depending which way you travel on it. Next the racers are driving on slot machines that make coins, item boxes, speed boosts, or throwps depending on the image on the slot machine. The racers land on a poker table and they avoid stacks of poker chips before drifting on a road of cards.]

[Now the screen shows footage of Rainbow Road throughout the years, and then a title showing: Rainbow Cups.]

Reggie: And now it is time to talk about the Rainbow Cups, these are two very special cups created especially for this game. It involves racing on all eight of the past Rainbow Roads from previous games. We decided to work out the order of the tracks by fan vote, fans of the games will rank the tracks from worst to best in order to help us determine the order of the Rainbow Road you will be racing in the Rainbow Cups. So please show us your support and let us know which Rainbow Road you think is the best and which one is what you think to be the worst.

[A Title appears on the screen: New Mode: Cross Country Mode]

Reggie: This time we are introducing a new mode that can easily described as the game's 'Story Mode,' what the basic story is that the Mushroom Kingdom is hosting the ultimate cross-country race, with the top 16 racers racing in the ultimate track to be crowned the ultimate racer and receive one wish from the star elders. You must choose a character to drive as through the entire race as you ride across eight worlds based on the classic Mario levels. Each world consists multiple paths roads for you to explore and each world takes about 20 to 30 minutes to complete, and at the end of each segment you can save your racing progress and then come back to it later. There are no laps, just a straight long winding road for you and 59 other racers to race against if you want to become the ultimate racer. Each character in the game has their own ending for you to see and we hope that you try out and see each one.

[A Title appears on the screen: Amiibo Support]

Reggie: Last time we introduced Amiibo support for Mario Kart 8 when it came out, and what that did was give your Mii special Nintendo character themed costumes to wear during the race. Well, we are bringing them back for this game, we still give Miis the special costumes like we did in the last game but this time we are doing something a little different, that I hope all of you can enjoy. Unfortunately, we cannot support it on day one of the game, but just give us a few months and we will release the Amiibo support as a free update. You may be asking, "Why do we need to wait? Why is this Amiibo support so special?" Well, the answer to both those questions is best shown rather than just telling you.

[Reggie pulls out a Captain Falcon Figure from his coat and places it on the Wii U game pad.]

[The game screen shows off a flash of light and reveal Captain Falcon in his own kart version of his F-Zero machine.]

Reggie: There you are folks that is why for the delay. For the first time ever in Mario Kart history, you will get to race as your favorite Nintendo characters and each character will get their own kart specifically made for them, and once unlocked anyone can drive around in these machines. We plan on releasing updates in waves, and the first wave we plan on releasing in the update will include support for: Captain Falcon, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Samus, Ness and Jigglypuff. We call this update the Smash Bros Racers, because all the characters in the update were featured in the original Super Smash Bros game. We are also speaking with Sega, Namco, and Capcom in order to get Amiibo support for Sonic, Pac-Man, and Megaman, we are also asking them to come up with their own tracks based on these beloved characters. We hope to have enough tracks for DLC so that there is at least one track to represent each of the different franchises we brought in for this game.

Reggie: That is all the time we have for Mario Kart 9 and I hope to see you later down the line and happy 30 years of excellent racing. One last thing before we go.

[Luigi driving by with his now trademark death stare.]

Reggie: Now let's check it with one of the developers here at Nintendo as he tells you about another game or should I say games that you all have been asking: Earthbound HD Trilogy.

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And that is the end of the E3 presentation of Mario Kart 9. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I am still taking requests on new track ideas and DLC characters that you would like to make an appearance. If you have any ideas for items, tracks, or characters please PM those to me with the title of "Mario Kart 9 Ideas" so I can easily find them in the future in case I need to look at them again. Also thank jax-naut for inspiring me to continue to work on this chapter and get it finish so you all can enjoy it. I am looking forward to reading what ideas you have and I hope you enjoy this story as well as my other stories if you want to check them out. Good bye.**


	7. Monkey Business

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another installment of Mario Kart 9. Sorry it took so long I just got busy with other stuff such as exams, going to Italy for two weeks, then getting sick and trying to get better has kept me from writing. Also, holy crud Nintendo, you put in Cheese Land, Ribbon Road, and Baby Park into the new DLC, now that is some fan service and those tracks are some of the tracks I mentioned last chapter for the retro tracks. Another thing 200cc, is probably the best idea and thank goodness it's a free update because now I think it should be in all the Mario Kart games from now on. Without further ado, let's put up the disclaimer and show off some more characters.**

** DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Donkey Kong was having a nice afternoon drive through DK Jungle, getting in some more practice before the next racing grand prix. While Donkey Kong was driving he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he saw his best buddy Diddy Kong driving alongside him. Donkey and Diddy greeted each other in a friendly manner. The two Kongs drifted on the track near their house and raced towards the Golden Temple. They drifted through the tight turns of the temple till they headed towards the launch pad. They sped past the launch pad causing them to be launched into the air. Once in the air the karts gliders activated and the Kongs soared through the air landing safely back onto the track before taking another turn back to the starting line.

As the two apes started another lap, Diddy Kong looked in his rear view mirror and saw two more karts following behind them. Diddy Kong looked back to get a better look at the two racers, his eyes opened wide when he saw who they were. Diddy Kong yelled out getting Donkey Kong's attention, and then gestured behind him letting Donkey Kong know that they had more guests racing on the tracks. Donkey Kong looked behind him and saw Dixie Kong and Cranky Kong zooming around in their own karts.

**Dixie Kong twirls into action**

**Cranky Kong nags the competition**

Dixie and Cranky zoomed up to Donkey and Diddy and greeted their friends. Diddy and Dixie drive up next to each other and give each other a high five. Donkey and Cranky on the other hand just waved at one another as the raced down the track. The four racers sped down the track having an impromptu race as each of them took turns taking the lead dodging any obstacles that lay on the track.

After about an hour of driving the Kongs just deciding to take it easy and cruise through the track at a slow speed. Unbeknownst to them, a fifth racer was silently following them in a standard kart. The racer was big and green with scaly skin, a gold belly and chest, a flowing red cape, one crazy eye, and a crown atop his head. The figure looks to his side to look over his arsenal: four blue shells ready for destruction. The racer lifts up a blue shell and comes out of the light for all to see that the shadowy figure is:

**King K. Rool**

**Cheats his way to the top**

King K. Rool aimed a blue shell at the unsuspecting Kongs, ready to blow them away. Rool was about to throw the first shell until something hit Rool in the back of the head. The Kremling King looked to see what had hit him and saw that it was a bob-omb ready to explode. K. Rool panicked and tried to get the bomb out of his cart but he kept on fumbling it as it beeped closer and closer to detonation. Then the bob-omb explodes sending K. Rool off the track, causing him to lose the blue shells and crash into the side of the track. The one who threw the bomb zoomed past the Kremling King, the figure is revealed to be Funky Kong.

Funky Kong sped up in order to catch up with the other Kongs. Once there, Funky greeted his friends and they were happy to see him.

_Activate Subtitle Translator_

"Hello my fellow monkey dudes. How's it hangin'?" asked Funky.

"Pretty good Funky. We have just been practicing for the grand prix all day, now we are just cursing, enjoying the scenery," replied Diddy.

"Far out man. Oh, by the way, old lizard lips K. Rool tried to blast you all with some nasty spiny blue shells a few minutes ago," said Funky.

This made the other Kongs go into defense mode as they searched for K. Rool. "Where is he?" asked Donkey.

"Relax big dude, evil villain dude won't be bothering us today," said Funky.

"And what makes you so sure about that?" asked Cranky.

"Take a look for yourself," said Funky as the group passed K. Rool and saw him knocked out on the side of the track. "I sent some explosive karma his way, courtesy of a bob-omb. Now the dude is catching some major Zs. He won't be bothering us anytime soon," explained Funky.

_Deactivated Subtitle Translator_

The Kongs all laughed and drove off into the sunset after a long day of racing. Back with K. Rool, he had awaken from his knocked out state and started fuming at another failure at the hands of the Kongs. Rool started throwing random objects to vent his anger, what he failed to notice is that he threw a blue shell by accident. With no racers to target, the blue shell had no choice by to return to sender. Rool finally noticed the blue shell before deciding that it was time to run away. K. Rool ran as fast as his legs could carry him but the blue shell was too fast and managed to catch its prey and hit Rool in the hit before exploding in a blast of blue light. After getting hit, K. Rool just laid there on the ground dazed and confused.

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And there you have it folks, you are not given just one or two or even three Donkey Kong reps for Mario Kart but six! I would like to apologize for being gone for so long, I had school to finish up, then I went to Italy for two week, and then got sick just as I got back home. But now I am feeling better and I am writing again and this time I have set up a writing schedule and posting days for each of my stories which will be on my profile page for you to see if you are curious about which days your favorite story will be updated. With that said, I can't wait to read your reviews and suggestions for tracks and DLC characters in the near future. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. Good Bye.**


	8. Minion Mash-Up

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another installment of Mario Kart 9. E3 2015 was a great this year with Kingdom Heart 3, The Last Guardian, and many indie games showing up to be played. Nintendo's digital event was fun and the Nintendo World Champions was a blast, although I was disappointed by the Metroid game they gave us. It got me thinking of how I would want to do a next Metroid game, if you want to see my ideas on it let me know. But now without further ado let's get started, but please stay afterwards because I have a lot things to go over.**

** Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was a cloudy day at the Airship Fortress track, a banner hung above the starting line that read, 'Racers Tryouts Today! First 4 get in!' The judges at this tryout were Mario, Bowser, Peach, and Wario in order to determine which of Bowser's minions could make it into the Grand Prix. Lakitu was standing at the sidelines waiting for the tryouts to begin, he had received his invitation to rejoin this year's Grand Prix and now he just wanted to see which of his coworkers would get to race alongside him.

The twelve contestants for the tryouts were Wiggler, Parakoopa Troopa, Hammer Bro., Monty Mole, Boo, Thwomp, Whomp, Kritter, Bandit, Spike, Cheep-Cheep, and Chargin' Chuck. The contestants were called to their karts so the tryouts could get underway. Most of the racers had no difficulty getting into their karts, except for Thwomp and Whomp; Whomp struggled to get into his kart on account of his big size, and when Thwomp tried to get into his kart, he ended up smashing it to pieces, resulting in a disqualification.

The remaining racers got into their positions to start the race. The track's Lakitu came down with the starting light and began the countdown to start the race. Once the light turned green everyone was off, except for Whomp whose arms couldn't reach the wheel, so that was another racer out.

As soon as the racers got out of the gate Cheep-Cheep was having difficulties steering its kart on account of being a fish and not being able to breathe without water. The Cheep-Cheep started to spin out of control till the track Lakitu wrangled this fish and flew it over to a fish bowl full of water. Now only nine contestants remained in the qualifying race.

The remaining racers dodged the Bullet Bills in the first leg of the race. The racers made it past the first leg of the race taking couple of tight turns before entering the airship. Most of the racers made it past the Rocky Wrenches, but Spike and Kritter weren't so lucky. After a few more tight turns and a brief brush with the fire pillars, the racers went into the tracks cannon and were blasted to the tower. After landing the racers drifted all the way down to the bottom and made their way back to the starting line to start another lap.

After five more laps, the racers found themselves on the final lap of the tryouts. The first four positions were taken by Hammer Bro., Wiggler, Monty Mole, and Parakoopa Troopa. The Bandit was following behind them and the five racers when heading towards the finish line. During the final stretch of race course, Bandit pulled out a mushroom and put the item into the fuel tank giving him a burst of speed that allowed him to zoom past the four racers in front of him and taking first place as well.

After the race, the contestants all went to the judges' table to receive their results. Bandit had a smug on his face as he went to the table after blowing a raspberry at Parakoopa Troopa. The Bandit got his results and looked upon it to see a big red stamp that read, 'DISQUALIFIED.' The Bandit had a look of disbelief upon his face and looked up at the judges awaiting an explanation. Wario brought up a photo of Bandit using the Mushroom item during the last lap of the race. Then Mario pointed to a sign above him saying, 'NO ITEMS! ALL CHEATERS WILL BE PUNISHED!' The sign was lowered revealing Bowser's angry face, this scared the Bandit out of his wits. Bowser took a deep breath, the rest of the judges took cover and Bowser let go a stream of fire breath on the Bandit. The Bandit was burnt to a crisp and was pasted out on the ground in pain.

Hammer Bro., Wiggler, Monty Mole, and Parakoopa Troopa crowded together in horror at what happened to Bandit before looking at the judges. The four judges looked at the contestants before holding up four different applications with the contestants pictures next to a green check mark, they made it into the grand prix. The four minions got really excited at the prospect of racing in the Mushroom Kingdom Grand Prix, they congratulated each other and jumped into the air with joy. The happiness was short-lived though as Bowser let out another stream of fire, signaling his minions to get back to work and the four new racers ran for their lives.

**Hammer Bro., Wiggler, Monty Mole, and Parakoopa Troopa**

**SEND IN THE MINIONS!**

The rest of the racers got a 'Better Luck Next Time' ribbon, courtesy of Bowser. The minions see Bandit crawling past them as it tries and crawl to a med center, until a Thromp came in and flattened the Bandit for no good reason.

**D.G.A.K.: And that's four more characters joining the race, and we are getting close to the end. We only have three more chapters till the launch trailer and then maybe DLC trailers if things go well. Next chapter is the Nintendo Direct for Mario Kart 9 and I wanted to see what order you guys wanted to see the topics talked about, just look at the list below and tell me the order you like to see first in the next chapter.**

**Nintendo Direct list:**

**New Tracks**

**Surprise Character**

**More Amiibo Support**

**The Final Item**

**Return of Battle Mode**

**Other**

**The other topic can be whatever you guys want to see in the next Mario Kart game in terms of making it more balanced or stuff they didn't put in Mario Kart 8 or things to make online multiplayer better.**

**Next item on the list is this: I do not want to see anyone taking the Lord's name in vain on reviews for my stories. I talking about you 'A Shyguy,' you may have been a guest but that does not excuse writing stuff like that, and I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT. That goes for everyone, I do not want to see any foul language or any other profane thing with my stories. If I see this again your review will be deleted and any requests you had on it will be ignored, sorry A Shyguy but I'm going to put a big fat 'NO' on your item ideas.**

**Next thing is that the item idea pin is closed, by my count we have 28 different items for this Mario Kart 9 wishlist so I think that's enough. However, the track and DLC character idea suggestions is still open with four new track slots still open, so if you have ideas send them to me in a review or PM, or if you already have sent me ideas, send them to me again that way I can make an organized list so I can keep track of everything. This also includes any character specific karts you had ideas for, just send them to me and I will give credit where credit is due.**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to follow and favorite this story and me as an author as well as checking out all me other stories, I really appreciate the support you guys give. I can't wait to read all your ideas and I hope you all have a fantastic Fourth of July weekend. See ya!**


	9. Mario Kart 9 Direct: Amiibo

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Hello and welcome to a brand new installment of Mario Kart 9, and today I am giving you guys the first part of the Nintendo Direct of this game as there is so much information to tell you about, so I am giving it to you one piece at a time so no one is overloaded with the amount of awesomeness I am about to drop on you guys. Without further ado let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**[The Nintendo Direct opening comes on and shows footage for Mario Kart 9. After a minute of racing action, Reggie Fils-Aime comes on screen.]**

Reggie: Welcome everyone to another Nintendo Direct, this episode it dedicated to the upcoming Mario Kart 9 and to Mr. Iwata who has helped give us the greatest is the history gaming, good-bye Satoru my friend, this is for you. It is time for me to tell you directly about what the biggest celebration of Mario Kart has to offer.

**Amiibo Support**

Reggie: In the last Mario Kart game, we had the Amiibo figures unlocked special Nintendo themed costumes for your Mii characters in the game. This time however, whenever you put an Amiibo figure, you will finally be able to play as your favorite character, like we did when we showed off playing Captain Falcon with the Captain Falcon Amiibo at E3.

Reggie: The following Amiibo figures that allow you to play as a new racer in Mario Kart 9 are: Link, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Marth, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Pit, Little Mac, Toon Link, Shiek, Sonic, Mega Man, King Dedede, Ike, Shulk, Lucario, Meta Knight, Robin, Lucina, Pac-Man, Ness, Charizard, Greninja, Jigglypuff, Palutena, Dark Pit, Zero Suit Samus, Ganondorf, Olimar, Mr. Game &amp; Watch, R.O.B., Duck Hunt Dog, Mewtwo, Falco, Lucas, Roy from Fire Emblem, Ryu, Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl, Chibi Robo, all the Animal Crossing Amiibo Festival characters and last but not least we have Shovel Knight joining in on the racing action. All these Amiibo figures will be available for you to use with Mario Kart 9 on launch day. Also each and every one of these characters will be sporting their own specially made karts for you to race around in.

**[Pictures of all the mentioned Amiibos are shown on screen as they are played next to their respective racer images and their karts.]**

Reggie: You may have noticed that I left a few of the amiibos unaccounted for when presenting this list of amiibo characters. The reason for this is because the development team came up with new ideas for a few of the amiibos that we couldn't make new characters out of. Please take a look.

**[Video Footage of Wario in his Wario ware outfit, Mario in his Dr. Mario outfit, and Yoshi as Yarn Yoshi appear to be racing on the racetrack.]**

Reggie: One way we are using some Amiibos differently for the game is that some of the figures give the racers costume changes. For example when you put a Super Smash Bros Wario figure on the Wii U pad, Wario's outfit changes into his Wario Ware outfit. Another example of this is Dr. Mario and Yarn Yoshi.

Reggie: Another way we are including Amiibos are the Donkey Kong and Bowser Skylanders from Skylander Super Chargers, when you place these figures on the Wii U pad you get the their vehicles to drive around in. These two figures are not the only ones that give you special karts, other examples of this are the 8-bit Mario from Super Mario Maker which give you a special 8-bit pixelated kart for any racer to drive around in. The Bowser Jr. Amiibo from Super Smash Bros. when activated will allow Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings to ride along in the Koopa Klown cart from the game.

Reggie: I hope this chunk of information is causing you to be excited about Mario Kart 9 as I am, but I have one more surprise for everyone, casuals and hardcore Mario Kart fans alike. All of these characters and costumes that you get when you use your amiibo can also be unlocked by other means if you do not have the figure. You can thank Super Mario Maker for this idea since in that game you could unlocked amiibo costumes by doing specific conditions, we thought it would only be fair to do it here. We have heard enough about not being able to get all the amiibos so this is for everyone who can't get their hands on their favorite characters.

Reggie: One last thing before we move on, if you have the squid amiibo from Splatoon, you can use it to change the blooper item into a squid that changes the ink from black to rainbow colors to given a special twist on at least one of the returning items.

**D.G.K.A.: And Done! How did you guys like that let me know in a review or PM. Also if you guys have any ideas for new track, DLC tracks, DLC characters, or DLC karts just send my a PM or place them in your reviews and I'll see what I can do. One more thing, a big thank you to jax-naut2.0 for suggesting this: would you guys like for me to make something like this idea fic with like Mario Party or Metroid or a totally new game, let me know. With that said don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. You all have a nice day and I will see you all later. Bye!**


	10. Mario Kart 9 Direct: Items

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Hey everybody, welcome back to another installment of Mario Kart 9. This is part 2 of the special direct for the dream game. Sorry for the long wait, college and other stuff has kept me away for a long while and I just didn't feel like writing but I thought I would at least give you guys something, and here it is. Also on the compatible Amiibo list from the last chapter, just add Cloud to it since he has just been announced for Smash Bros., in celebration of this he and his motorcycle are joining in on the race as well. Without further ado, here is the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**New Item**

Reggie: Speaking of items, it's now time to reveal the newest item coming to Mario Kart 9. Please allow me to introduce: the Warp Pipe.

[Image of a Warp Pipe item appears on screen with several racers getting the item after hitting an item block.]

Reggie: This item was specially built to both be a big help and a great annoyance. What this item does is that it teleports you to a random position in the current race. Say you are in 12th place and you get the item, you would now have a 1 to 11 chance of being transported to 1st or any other position. All the other racers have a chance to receive this item as well, including 1st place, so watch out when you get the warp pipe.

[Footage of the Warp Pipe being shown as racers

Reggie: Before we move on I just wanted to do a recap of all the items that you are going to use in the game. First we have all the returning items.

[Images of the banana, triple banana, green shell, red shell, blooper, bob-omb, bommerang flower, bowser shell, bullet bill, Yoshi egg, fire flower, giant banana, golden mushroom, mega mushroom, mushroom, piranha plant, blue shell, star, super horn, triple shells, triple mushrooms, thunderbolt, and tanokii leaf appear on screen.]

Reggie: And now we have four brand new items for this game, the Nasty Nine, Ice Flower, Flashlight, and the Warp Pipe. We hope you enjoy all these items as you race your friends in Mario Kart 9. Now let me hand it over to Bill so he can help me unveil a long awaited return of a beloved game mode in Mario Kart.

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And that is it for today. Make sure to review, follow, and favorite my story and let me know what you think, also I just need two more new tracks to fill the standard 16 new tracks box for a Mario Kart game. Just P.M. me your ideas, or leave them in a review, and I'll check them out. Until next time, see you guys later. Bye.**


	11. Mario Kart 9 Direct: Battle Mode

**Dream Guardian King Allen: WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! I am sorry for not updating this for so long, I have been busy with college and a bunch of other stuff, so please forgive me. Now with that out of the way here is the next part of the Mario Kart 9 Direct.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

Bill: Hello everyone, Bill here and I am here to announce that we are bringing back Battle Mode, and by that we don't mean taking the tracks and making them balloon battle stages. We have made brand new Battle Mode Courses for you and your friends to duke it out.

**[Battle Mode]**

**[Images four battle arenas appear on screen with the following names]**

**Comet Observatory**

**Tick-Tock Turnabout**

**Wuhu Town (3DS)**

**Funky Stadium (Wii)**

Bill: The following four battle mode stages are what is available at launch but rest assured, we will release more stages as time go on. The first of the four is a new stage called Comet Observatory based on Rosalina's Comet Observatory in Super Mario Galaxy.

**[Video footage of Comet Observatory is shown as Bill explains]**

Bill: The battle stage has two levels, a lower more spacious area, and a top more tightly made driveway. The way to travel to these two levels is via star cannons that appear at different points of the stage. Once four racers go through these cannons, they will disappear; the cannons will reappear after a few minutes but only for the top level of the stage and this pattern continues throughout the match so don't think you can just camp up there the whole time. Next we are going to take a look at our second newest Battle Mode Arena: Tick-Tock Turnabout.

**[Video footage of Tick-Tock Turnabout is shown as Bill explains]**

Bill: The arena is inspired by the classic Super Mario 64 stage: Tick Tock Clock. This stage takes place is a large flat area with item boxes scattered about. This gives players a nice open area to do battle on. However, every two minutes the hour and minute hands rise up from the floor to create some helpful ramps to do tricks on and gain a speed boost, but be warned the hands are moving in opposite directions so if you don't time it right you'll end up crashing into the hour hand while on the minute hand.

**[HD footage of Wuhu Town and Funky Stadium is shown]**

Bill: Along with these new arenas we are also brining back two classic battle stages for Mario Kart 9. These two are but the first to be given the HD treatment, what I mean by that is after the game is launched we will be releasing even more battle stages both old and new as free updates, just like we did when releasing stages for Splatoon. I hope you all are looking forward to seeing what we have up our sleeves. Now it's time we show off the rest of our brand new tracks for Mario Kart 9.

**D.G.K.A.: That's right everyone battle mode is back with some new arenas. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions for battle stages just left me know and also if you are interested check out my idea fic for the next Smash Bros game that I am calling Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux. Think of it like this story except I am doing it to Smash Bros. ****I am also looking for one more track idea to have 16 brand new tracks for this story so please leave any suggestions you have in a review or a PM. ****Thank you guys for reading this chapter and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review this story as well as my other stories and I hope to see you all soon. Bye.**


	12. Mario Kart 9 Direct: Surprise Character

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another installment of Mario Kart 9. I am sorry for the long delay for this story and I promise to hopefully do more in the future, but for right now I hope this is enough. Before we begin I would like to say is that this story is going to be read by a bunch of youtubers some time in June. The person running the reading goes by the name of ILikeDoom, so if you don't want to miss out in watching it then I suggest in subscribing to him so you will be automatically notified when the video arrives and also check out his other videos if you have the time. Alright enough channel plugging let's get started.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Bill: And now it's time to show off a brand new character for the Mario Kart Series and to help me introduce this new character, here's Reggie.

[The direct cuts to Reggie standing beside a box.]

Reggie: Thank you Bill. Now allow me to introduce the latest character to join the Mario Kart roster. In this box is the amiibo for the new character, I am going to reveal the amiibo and introduce the brand new character.

[Reggie lifts up the box and it is revealed to be nothing. Reggie takes note of this and looks around the base where the box once stood.]

Reggie: Where is the amiibo? I swear I had it right here underneath the box. Have any of you guys seen it?

[The camera goes to a picture of the camera crew who are all shaking their heads. Reggie scratches his head while he ponders what happened while Nabbit's ears can be seen in the background. Reggie turns around to see Nabbit about to leave the room.]

Reggie: Nabbit, did you take the amiibo?

[Nabbit shakes its head.]

Reggie: Show me what's in your bag.

[Nabbit then runs out the door at top speed with a full bag behind it.]

Reggie: HEY! COME BACK HERE!

[Reggie chases after Nabbit in hot pursuit. The chase continues through the Nintendo office as Reggire tries to catch up yelling all the way leaving a wake of confused employees while the Super Mario 64 Race music plays in the background.]

Reggie: First person to catch Nabbit gets the rest of the day off.

[Soon the rest of the Nintendo staff joins in the chase and tries to capture the speedy rabbit. After a few minutes what began as a chase of one became a running mob. Nabbit was chased all over the Nintendo office, up until the group came to an escalator; Nabbit and the mob stopped the chase after getting on the moving staircase in order to follow the rules of escalator safety but one Nabbit got off the escalator it began running again and the mob continued their chase when they got off the escalator again.

After an hour of running, the group were no closer to catching the rabbit than when the chase started. Nabbit was about to make a final escape until he came face to face with Miyamoto who stuck a menacing pose in front of the rabbit chasing it to skid towards the video game legend. With the speed of a kung fu master, Miyamoto grabbed Nabbit by the ears with one hand and took the bag out of its grasp with the other hand. The mob soon came in afterwards all out of breath from the chase. Reggie walked up to Miyamoto as he was given Nabbit's bag.]

Reggie: Thanks.

[Miyamoto gave a thumbs up.]

Reggie: Now if you will excuse me, I have a direct to finish up.

[Reggie leaves Nabbit with Miyamoto as he walks back to the studio. Once Reggie gets back he reaches into the rabbit's bag and pulls out a Mario Kart Nabbit amiibo with Nabbit inside a small kart and place the figure on the stand.]

Reggie: [Out of Breath] If you haven't figured it out by now, Nabbit is the new character for Mario Kart 9 and here is the Nabbit Amiibo. We plan on making a ton of these so don't worry about not being able to get one. Man, that rabbit can run fast.

[We leave Reggie regaining his breath as footage of Nabbit racing is shown off on the various tracks that have been revealed so far. Nabbit performs as few tricks and shows off for the camera as he races past other racers. Nabbit throws a koopa shell at Mario and hits him before racing past.]

**D.G.K.A.: Surprised? I bet you were, if not oh well. Also to whoever wanted Nabbit to be DLC, too bad, you are getting him in the main game for no extra charge. Even before I started this story I wanted Nabbit in it on account of his rising popularity in the Mario community, so you go, one special character just for you. I want to thank all of you guys for making this my most viewed story here on the site and it makes me happy knowing people are reading it and enjoying what I write. Next up in the direct we are going to be talking about the new tracks for the game, I may be revealing them all or not it depends. I'm still missing one track to have the full 16 new tracks box on the Mario Kart checklist filled in, so please send in all your track ideas because I know you have them somewhere in those creative minds of yours. So please send it to me via review or PM and I'll check it out. Don't forget to read, review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you all soon. Bye.**


End file.
